Dance All Night
by Flisso94
Summary: Extended Finchel scene from end of Prom-asaurus 3x19. If you don't like spoilers and haven't seen this episode yet… you have been warned!


**AN: **Please don't read if you don't like spoilers and you haven't seen Prom-asaurus yet!

* * *

"Look at me. You're sexy, you're beautiful. You're an inspiration to every single person in this room, just like you are to me." Finn was gazing into my eyes, looking so serious. He warmed my heart so much and made a big smile appear on my face as my heartbeat sped.

Even though I was not expecting Prom Queen at all and was still in half a mind that it was some plot of humiliation, his words made me relax and enjoy our dance. It's everything I ever secretly wanted and thought I could never have. I have no idea how Quinn or Santana didn't win but I'm not going to dwell on it and ruin this shining moment in my life. After a week from hell, it's nice to have a change in pace.

This means senior year is nearly over though, graduation is right round the corner of Nationals, I don't want this year to end, I want it to last forever.

"What are you thinking so hard about?" Finn slightly teases me with his little quirky smile. I giggle in response.

"Nothing much, just how amazing this year has been. I don't want it to end; I want it to last forever." I tell him honestly, but still smiling and enjoying our dance together.

We dance close and so I easily rest my head gently on his strong chest, loving the warm feeling it creates. We listen to Santana and Quinn's heart-warming version of Take My Breath Away, and nothing could break us apart right at this moment. It was perfect.

I lift my head up, ready to voice my thoughts to Finn, "Never in a million years would I have thought I'd be named prom queen, but if my friends believe in me this much maybe anything's possible." I said reverently, I fully meant it. No words can explain the sheer exuberance I felt right at this moment, and then it just got better. Finn leant in for a searing kiss which completely took my breath away (no pun intended). I kissed Finn for what felt like forever yet still not long enough which left me a little put out when he pulled away. This must have been obvious on my face, because soon Finn was chuckling at my expression.

"It's not funny." I said seriously, although secretly, I was trying and failing to hide my own smile. He noticed and just smiled even wider hugging me into him.

Faintly in the background, I heard Brittany exclaim "Best prom ever!" I couldn't agree with her more, it was one of the best nights of my entire life.

Finn graciously and almost shyly asks me if I'm ready for our prom photo to be taken; he wanted to show off our new royal gear so I agreed to wear my crown while he wore his for the picture. I was excited to get our photo taken, he looks so handsome tonight, so I pulled him along with entwined fingers towards where the photographer had set up with a dinosaur because of tonight's theme. When we got there he rushed in front of me and sat down legs apart on the dinosaurs back looking at me expectantly. I was a little apprehensive of sitting down in my tight fitting dress but Finn had no qualms. He pulled on my hand that was still entwined with his and brought me to sit on his lap for our photo.

It made me smile, and said smile is what I see every time I look at our prom photo. Once our photo was taken, it was time to unfortunately leave the dance even though we were both secretly unwilling to let this be the end. We walked out slowly hand in hand, like we entered a few hours before. Kurt and Blaine happened to be outside linking arms, supposedly waiting for us.

"Look at this! It's the royal couple!" Kurt had a huge grin on his face whilst exclaiming this, I could completely tell he was happy for us. I spoke up though, to divert his attention, I could see it had made Finn feel slightly awkward.

"How was Prom for you two?"

"Amazing! Did you see that Blaine and I were practically best dressed? Well certainly best co-ordinated thanks to moi, our style made others envious! Did you see that girl from our English class acting all jealous because of Blaine and I? I heard she couldn't get a date for tonight."

As Kurt went on and on about our peers and how obviously envious everyone was of Blaine and his' outfits, I simply smiled, nodded appropriately and held his hand for company as my other was already weaved into Finn's once again who had to drop it temporarily to find his car keys. Nothing could wipe the huge mega-watt smile displayed on my face, I had the best night of my life, and it was mostly because of my handsome fiancé, Finn.

* * *

**AN: **Thanks for reading, I had to get this down after watching the latest episode – I adore Finchel so much! If you can, a review would be lovely, thank you.


End file.
